From Heaven to Earth
by RoughWriting
Summary: Octavia and Bellamy came to the earth before the 100. As children they learned the ways of the grounders, it being the only life Octavia ever knew. The ship of the 100 crashes to the earth and Octavia becomes enticed by one blonde sky girl. Some instances of Finn/Clarke, Clarke/Lexa, Octavia/Lincoln, Raven/Octavia.
1. Chapter 1

From Heaven to Earth

I don't remember the sky. That's were Bellamy says we come from. He says we fell like a star to the earth. All I remember is the earth. Bellamy says that we were lucky to come here, to live on the surface of the great green planet I call home. I am Octavia of the Trigedakru but I'm from the sky. With its stars so bright and the cosmos outstretched around the earth like a loving blanket.

"Okteivia," Indra stirs me from my resting place. "Come," She says and I can see the anger boiling. I pick up my weapon and follow behind her. She turns on her heals in her Indra like way and doesn't bother to wait for my presence beside her. I know she dreads her choice of making me her second sometimes.

"What's going on?" I ask. She never comes looking for me. That's Bellamy's job. She doesn't speak as she blends into the trees. "Silence, I must be in serious trouble."

"The commander requires our presence." Indra says. I don't question her anymore. The tone in her voice says it all. I look back up to the sky and take in it dark blue complexity once more. Okteivia kom trigedakru has work to do.

-Octavia

Chapter 1: Even Angels Fall

Octavia flew through the trees undetected as ordered. Information was all she was to retrieve. She was always more sure footed on in the tree than she was on the ground. Always a blur in the trees as if she were a part of the sky itself. Smoke billowed from a distance above the trees. Straight ahead were the green embrace of the leaves and the sure strength of the branch as she planted feet on the invisible surface.

There were no birds chirping as they usually did when she went by. Whatever happened had scared away all other life. Or at least, that's what she hoped. There was the sound of clicking but she knew that it was just Bellamy. He wanted her to slow down so they could arrive together. He would have to keep up if he wanted that. She wished it was Lincoln instead. Lincoln would've kept up.

The commander had ordered that she and Bellamy be the one to investigate. She supposed that Heda assumed that she and Lincoln wouldn't stay focused. Bellamy was fine, she supposed even though he was clumsier than Lincoln.

She was fast approaching the smoke. It was odd. Unlike any smoke she had ever seen. It was red and almost seemed untamed but it had remain stationary for the whole time it had been observed. If it hadn't been such a worry to her people, she would've considered it beautiful.

The closer she got she began to hear the muffled sound of something.

Voices?

She began to slow and peered below her. The loud echoing of boot steps against the ground. Light emerged below from the trees.

People?

She knew they weren't of the Trigedakru. They were sloppy and loud. Indra would have a lot to say about how loud they were being. If she or Bellamy were ever that loud, Indra would've given them a stern lesson in subtlety.

This was their territory. No other clan would be stupid enough to settle here so close to the woods clan. She proceeded closer to smoke and more and more people would emerged from the fire loudly announcing their arrival.

Their arrival to what?

The people looked weird, dressed in clothing she was unfamiliar with. They were celebrating. That was apparent. They were dancing, kissing amongst another things, unclear of the dangers around them.

Upon closer examination something else became more apparent. There were no elders amongst them. They were all her age, more or less, none as old as Bellamy.

The incessant clicking came once again. She didn't want to retreat. She hadn't learned much of anything from this new people. Information was the orders. She couldn't go back to the commander with nothing. She ignored him and continued to observe. They didn't seem dangerous just – excited.

She stayed on her branch, comfortably perched. They were – interesting. She had never seen people so happy. They kissed the ground as if it was the first time they had seen dirt. Bellamy clicked again surely awaiting her answer.

"We made it!" A shirtless boy shrieked below her. He was scrawny as if he hadn't seen good food in years. They were all that way: weakly, and scrawny. Pulled out her journal and counted began to count their numbers. She whistled letting Bellamy know she was investigating further.

Octavia guess that they were her age or younger. She had reached eight three in her counting and the number was readily increasing.

Eighty five

Ninety one

Ninety six

She got closer to the camp and saw a large pod that was made of a shiny silver substance. She recognized it as metal. Metal for shelter. Indra would find it a useless way to utilize such a rare substance.

Ninety six people in the camp. Not nearly enough to start a war with her people. In their weakly state, the woods clan would wipe them out without much effort. They were all so sickly looking. They most likely wouldn't last long.

Octavia was disappointed. There was nothing of any interest. They were just uninteresting children. She clicked her tongue to let Bellamy know she was on her way. She moved to retreat back when more sounds emerged from the metal pod. She turned and saw three people exit.

Three boys

The one with the wavy hair seemed arrogant as he slung his pack over his shoulder. He was the leader of the three. He seemed almost dangerous, unnerving. The second seemed to be the youngest of the three. He was small and nervous but she could tell that he was important brave even. His eyes held intelligence even she could see that at this distance. The third was the tallest and scrawniest of the three. He was laughing. He seemed to try to invoke humor in the other two. They descended from the ship like three sentinel warriors. These three were dangerous she could see it.

"Wait," A female voice called out from the ship. Octavia attention went to the door. A beautiful blond girl ran after them. Octavia felt her heart pick up speed. She made 100. It was instantly clear that she was the one in charge. She took the lead like it was her one purpose in life. She had an heir of a leader. Octavia proceeded closer to hear their conversation even though she knew that it wouldn't be advised.

"We can't leave now." The girl said. "We don't know what's out there and it dark."

"Clarke." The boy with the curly hair said. "It's earth we have to find supplies."

"But we don't know earth, this isn't the ark. The last thing we want is to get lost. We'll go when the sun rises. We have to find mount weather. That's what the feed said." The one known as Clarke said. "You are not going to take Monty and Jasper out of here at night. Who knows what's out there. We should go when we can see with the sun. We have a better survival rate that way."

She was intelligent too. Reaper would get them in the dark. Not that she would know that.

"We have to survive we don't have enough rations to last us very long a week maybe most likely less."

"Then we can wait a few hours for sunlight." The girl said.

"Whatever princess, we'll wait." He retreated back into the pod. The two boys following. The blonde girl seemed relieved.

Clarke.

That was the name of the blonde girl from – the ark?

The Ark?

That's what Bellamy called where they had descended from in the sky. Where she had been born.

These people…they were from the sky.

* * *

Octavia and Bellamy arrived back at the camp. Instantly greeted by one angry Indra. Octavia swore she could see the air pulsate around her Indra whenever her anger was provoked. Octavia looked at the ground and waited for her leader to commander her.

"I hope you two have a good reason for being late." Indra said in the mother tongue. Great she was too angry for English.

"It is my fault." Octavia said before Bellamy could take the blame. "I was counting their numbers and trying to find where they were from. I learned a lot.

"What did you learn?" She looked up to see the commander standing beside Indra. She had an emotionless face as she addressed them. "I hope it was enough."

"Heda," Octavia said. "There are 100 of them. They are all between the ages of twelve and eighteen I would guess." Octavia said. "They are from a place from the sky called the ark." She said.

"They are sky people." Bellamy finally spoke. "I knew from the moment I saw the first." Octavia looked over at him and his eyes meet hers. "They are from the ship from which we came."

"Why are they down here?" The commander said in her demanding tone.

"They were sent." Octavia interjected. "They don't seem to have a clear leader but I was able to get the name of one." Octavia couldn't help but remember the beautiful sky girl. "Clarke, she seemed to have some grasp of why they're here. She spoke about Mount Weather."

Octavia chanced another look at the silent commander. She was definitely not pleased. "Do they know that this is our land?"

Octavia swallowed. "No, they didn't seem to know. They don't even seem to know what's on the earth. They were celebrating I guess their safe landing on earth." Octavia said.

"They don't seem to be a threat." Bellamy said. "When I was young on the ship. Children that age had no power. It was the ones that were older that had power."

"Bellamy," the commander said. "You will tell me everything that you know about the sky people in my tent."

Bellamy nodded in agreement and the commander turned back on Octavia. "You and Lincoln will continue your observation of the sky people. You have done a decent job. You will retrieve more information." Lincoln appeared next to Octavia out of nowhere. She hated when he did that.

"What are you other orders?" Lincoln questioned.

"You," She pointed her attention to Lincoln, "Will keep an eye on the camp to make sure that they aren't planning anything and you will keep track of all their number." The commander turned on Octavia again. "You will keep an eye on the one known as Clarke. If you are right, we will need to know what they need on the mountain. Keep an eye on her."

"Yes Heda," Octavia and Lincoln said in unison and when to work sprinting into the forest. Octavia couldn't help but smile. She liked that she would have no other job but to watch the blonde sky girl all day. The notion was nothing but inticing.


	2. Chapter 2

My writing process is weird. I rewrote this chapter six times until it behaved it's self. It's not as long as I would've hoped or together but I knew I had to have something. So here it is, chapter 2 enjoy.

Chapter 2

Octavia grew increasing annoyed. Watching the long hair boy keeping after Clarke, like a lost animal was slowly taking a drain on her patience. Octavia kept to the trees remaining unseen but close enough to hear. They weren't quiet but she assumed that was because they thought they were the only occupants of the world. Bellamy said that's what the sky people believed. That everyone was dead on the ground.

"Clarke can we slow down?" The tall one, Jasper said. "We've been walking for hours."

"We can't slow down." Clarke said. "We have about another hour if this map is right."

"If we just keep walking, the princess will let us get a break when we get there." The one name Finn said. He lightly bumped his shoulder with Clarke but Clarke did little to acknowledge him.

"So Clarke," Monty said. "Do you know why we were sent to earth?"

Clarke was silent and keep her pace quick. Bellamy did that whenever she asked questions about their mother and the sky. The blonde girl knew why they were here but she didn't want to share with the rest of her party.

"Clarke," Finn said being the only one able to keep pace with her. "You know what's going on why us?"

"Just to get supplies…we're criminals. We're expendable." Clarke said. That didn't seem to be the whole story but she went with it. Octavia had grown fond of the Clarke girl in her day of watching her. She was smart and resistant. She seemed to adapt to the situation faster than the others had.

The others were interesting too she supposed. Monty was the nervous sort. The physical task of their hiking seemed to take the most out of him but Clarke seemed to value his opinion when it came to the plants.

Jasper wasn't far behind when it came to being physically inferior. He seemed to be a lighthearted force on everyone. Even to the hiding Octavia, he was amusing and even in ways she could understand.

"Clarke that map is old…what makes you that we'll even make it their by nightfall." Finn said.

 _Because she's resourceful and right._ Octavia thought in irritation.

"The location hasn't changed in only 100 years, Finn we just have to keep moving." Clarke smiled. We're almost there only an hour or two according to the map."

Octavia leapt quickly from branch to branch. They were extremely loud. She didn't even have to concentrate too hard on being quiet. They didn't even whisper. Predators could probably hear them from a mile away.

They were coming up on the river. They would have to go around or at least Octavia hoped they would. She didn't think that there were many rivers in the sky for them to learn to swim. She listened as the approached the river. She wondered what Clarke did in the sky. She had to be a person of power. Were all sky girls as pretty as Clarke.

No, that was impossible because the other girls didn't captivate her the way Clarke had. She wondered what Lincoln would say about her obsession with the sky girl.

"We're almost there." Clarke said triumphantly. Octavia wonder if she could hear the water of the river. She hoped that they would be smart enough to return to camp when they met it. Octavia saw the disappointment on Clarke's face as the came on the edge of the Trigedakru territory and the beginning of the mountain men's.

"Whoa," Jasper said. "That doesn't look good." He said as the water rushed by. Clarke looked perplexed.

"This isn't on the map." Clarke said. "I took us this way because there wasn't any water." Clarke said. "We can't have come all this way for nothing."

The one name Finn looked at Clarke and then at the River. Octavia didn't know how but she knew what he was thinking. He went to the edge of the river. He was calculating how to do it, how to get across. "Maybe we can walk across, if it's not too deep we won't drown."

"No, we don't know this place. One false move and we could be dead and Murphy will not send anyone to look for us." Clarke was smart. Octavia knew they had different reason for being cautious but at least she thought with her head. Finn ignored her and began walking into the river.

Moron

Octavia didn't interfere. That hadn't been her job, she was told to observe and Indra had made it clear that the Sky people were not to know of their existence until Heda command otherwise. If he wanted to kill himself, that was up to him. He struggled walking through the water and glanced back at Clarke giving her a reassuring smile as the water met him mid chest.

"See," He started "it's not too deep." He wasn't even halfway across but Octavia knew he was right, depth wasn't the problem. As if on cue, she watched as water rippled from a distance. If he paid attention he had enough time to get away.

She felt tension build as the creature fast approached. His time to get away was growing slimmer and slimmer.

"Finn," She turned her attention back to Clarke. Clarke saw it. "Get out of there right now." Finn turned to her. "There's something in there! Get out!" She watched as the boy rushed back to the edge. It was coming on him fast. The other three went to pull Finn out. Clarke was at the forefront. She was in danger too. Octavia felt her heart stop when she realized they were too late. The creature was going to get one of them.

She didn't have time to think. She pulled a dagger from her shoe and aimed and threw for the creatures head. Her aim saw true as the creature reared up out the water and fell again. Dead.

They scrambled from the water and Octavia instantly knew she had screwed up. Indra would have her head if the commander didn't get to her first. She looked at Clarke who looked spooked as they crouched behind the rock.

"We're not alone." Clarke said.

Octavia scolded herself at what she had done. She had exposed her people and made her mission more complicated. She would've let Finn perish to the monster…but something in her couldn't see it happen to Clarke.

The return to their camp had been faster than their leaving. Octavia supposed that was due to the threat that her dagger had caused. She had saved their lives but that met nothing because they thought they had been alone until she ruined it.

"Clarke," Finn said but Clarke walked faster than the rest of them. "Clarke slow down,"

"No," Clarke said. "We have to get to camp and warn them that something is out there." Clarke said irritated.

"It saved us." Finn said. "It can't be that dangerous."

Clarke wheeled on him. "That was hair away from being one of us." Clarke clenched her fist. "We were moving a lot to get you out, whatever that was could have been aiming for you or me."

Octavia never missed but they didn't know that. Clarke's concerns were viable. "If that thing views us as a threat it can take us all out."

"It hasn't, so why would we be scared?"

Clarke looked him dead in the eye. "Whatever killed that thing didn't show itself to us. It could have killed us." Clarke said rushing before wheeling back on her destination. Octavia kept pace in the trees. Clarke oozed anger and frustration and Octavia's heart broke to know that she was the cause of the frustration.

Why?

Clarke was just a sky person. Yet she kept solemnly to the trees trying to remain out of sight. She was beautiful, Octavia would give her that but she wasn't her people…not that she could remember. The journey back was silent and much quicker than the one to the mountain. Jasper hadn't even made jokes like her did on their way.

They arrived back at the camp and it was much different from when they had left. The Sky people had gotten more savage in their absence. Silver bands laid on the ground as the boy with the large nose and large eyes raised his makeshift weapon in the air. The fire was stoked with the bands. What was going on?

"What are you doing?" Clarke said as the boy attempt to remove another band from a sky person's wrist. Clarke stopped him and advanced on him like an avenging angel. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She asked glaring at him.

"You said that these tell them up there that we're alive." The boy said. "I think it would be better if they think we're dead, we could live for ourselves without those like you princess."

Clarke looked like she was on the verge of exploding. She was like the fire that broke out into war. Dangerous, deadly, furious and in a way beautiful. She grabbed his knife.

"Do you know why they sent us here?" Clarke started.

"Too, kill us." The boy answered.

"The ark is dying!" Clarke said surely. "They sent us down here to see if the earth is livable. So they could send the rest of the people down. The ground is our only chance. Some of you have families on the ark. Don't you want them to live? To survive? They don't have a chance if they don't know that the ground is livable again."

"She lying." The boy said. "She is one of the privileged."

"Why do you think they locked me up? Why I'm down here with you?" Clarke spoke. "If the earth is livable we need to bring our people here." Clarke spoke. "If not for them, for us." Clarke said grasping the attention from crowd. "We are not alone. Something or someone else is here, there are animals, forest, none of this is supposed to be here. We need protection, weapons to fight off what's out there."

"And so they can take over?" The boy began again.

"Shut up Murphy," Jasper piped up.

Octavia heard the clicking sound. Lincoln was calling her back. She knew she had to return. They knew about them and Lincoln knew her well enough to know something had gone wrong that she had messed up.

She couldn't watch anymore. She took one last glance at Clarke before she escaped into the bushes trees to find Lincoln to report.

* * *

She went to their hiding place. The one they had had since they were children. She saw Lincoln on the ground sitting awaiting for her to confess her fuck up. He always looked smug. He was just like Bellamy, always assuming she had gotten herself into a situation that was guaranteed to be to be trouble.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"That yellow hair girl seemed very convinced that something was out there. That she wasn't alone. Something that required reinforcements. So, again, I ask, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Octavia said know Lincoln saw right threw her. He always did better than even Bellamy. That was why they were to be together, to be paired. He knew here better than she knew herself sometimes. Sometimes it was comforting but now was not one of those times.

"I might have killed one of the river beast…with a dagger."

"Did they see you?" Lincoln said incredulously.

"No, No," Octavia said immediately. "But that Clarke girl knows something intelligent had to throw it." Octavia spoke. "She's smart Lincoln."

"She's their leader." Lincoln said. "They listen to her." He stood up. Heda won't like this." Lincoln said in that very demeaning way. "I hope you have a good reason."

Octavia was about to speak but for once thought better of it. What was her reason? She was enthralled by the Sky people leader and she hadn't wanted to see her dead. No, she couldn't take that answer to Heda, she couldn't even tell Lincoln.

"I just…had a lapse in judgment." Octavia said. "They might not be from here but…neither am I." Octavia said. It wasn't a complete lie. She did sympathize with them but they were the same people that executed her mother just for giving her life. They most likely would have killed her. Clarke had been the reason. That stupid sky girl.

Lincoln finally arose from his spot on the floor. He reached her leaning his forehead into hers running his thumb against her check.

She felt like it was just routine with him. The spark had left after a few weeks but he was hers and he loved her. He leaned in to kiss her and she let him.

"Let's report in, we'll keep how the sky people found out about us, our little secret." She liked that idea. The commander didn't need to know everything.

"Reapers," Octavia recommended. It was believable for a lie. They had been close the tunnels. Lincoln nodded and released Octavia and gathered his weapons. Octavia would fail again. She decided in that moment that the sky girl would no long plague her mind and no longer jeopardize her mission.

* * *

The commander hadn't been pleased to learn about the sky people's new knowledge. Octavia lied in her bed counting the seams on the tents roof unable to sleep. Trying to keep the blonde off of her mind had proved harder than she thought.

"You're thinking to loud." Bellamy said across the tent from his resting place. "You're keeping me from sleep."

"Why did the commander send Lincoln back and not me?" Octavia asked. The orders had been was Lincoln to continue watching until someone came to relieve him.

"You were out there longer." Bellamy said. "You need to rest. Lincoln is the fastest warrior we have," Bellamy yawned, "other than you," He modified. "If he gets in trouble he'll comeback."

"Bellamy," Octavia knew that he just want rest. She should to but she couldn't help but wonder about the sky girl and where she was from. "What was the ark like?" She looked over at his bed.

"I was able to get sleep on the ark." Bellamy said in mock annoyance. "Can you ask me on another night when I've had plenty of sleep."

"Sorry, I'll sleep," Octavia relented. She wished she could see the sky maybe she could spot the ark this time. Where she was from.

Where Clarke was from.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I was a bit of road block and I would love to know what you think of the final product. Thank you for your time and I hope you will bare with me for the upcoming third chapter.


End file.
